Currently there are a wide variety of electronic devices that include one or more external electrical receptacle connectors configured to repetitively receive a corresponding mating connector and couple power and/or data to the electronic device. As the receptacle connector is repetitively coupled with the corresponding mating connector the contacts within the receptacle connector can degrade resulting in an increase in contact resistance and ultimately failure of the connector and the electronic device. As electronic devices become a more integral part of everyone's lives and are used more frequently, new electrical connectors may require new features to increase the reliability of the connectors so they can survive an increased number of mating cycles without failing.